1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic apparatus which is contrived to relax shock on a display of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus has been disclosed in JP-A-2000-105628 in which a portable personal computer provided with a liquid crystal display device is taken as an example of the electronic apparatus. In the electronic apparatus, the liquid crystal display device is received and fixed in a display portion. In order to protect the liquid crystal display device from shock due to external force or deformation of an outer shell, the liquid crystal display device is surrounded by an elastic member made of high-density rubber or gel.